Acquiring Shisha no shinzō (deaths heart)
'Mission Details' *'Date': 6/27/13 *'Submitted by': Shinkiro Gami *'Rank': S *'Overseer': Nui Uchiha *'Recapper': Shinkiro Gami *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 6000 'Ninja Team' *Orr Tann *Tiburan Momochi *Shinkiro Gami 'Mission Profile' Goal: Acquire Shisha no shinzō (deaths heart) from Sasu. Story: Shinkiro has spent quite a lot of time tracking down Shisha no shinzō. The weapon is legendary and was supposedly given to the Sage of the Six Paths by Death himself. The weapon has several properties, amongst them is the ability to change size and shape, this means the weapon can take many forms, though it is most often found in the shape of a katana. Death gave the sword to the Sage in hopes of killing him, he offered the Sage the sword and to stay away from his lands for twenty years, but after that time he would come for the Sage's heart. the Sage accepted the deal but when Death came to collect, he broke his promise. In a fit of rage Death summoned the ten tails to rain havoc on the world. The sage then used the sword to spear the beast to the ground while he separated its chakra and entombed it with planetary devastation. The sword was lost forever on the moon, that was until Madara summoned the body of the beast back to Earth, the sword came along as a by product. On a recent exploration mission Shinkiro learned that a renowned sound swordsman by the name of Sasu now has the blade. This mission is to track down the man and recover the sword, though it's unlikely he gives it up without a fight. Mission Recap The party meets up in a small town near the border of the sound. Here they are surprised to see Shinkiro’s aged appearance after returning from hell, but after a bit of role play they decide to head on their way. Sasu lives in a bustling port town in the north of Oto. The party arrives in the small but bustling town and identifies Sasu’s house, almost mansion, on the top of a hill outside the town. The ninja walk up a neat and well groomed path to his house and knock on the door. They are greeted by a doorman and when Shinkiro explains that they are here to acquire Sasu’s sword he asks them to leave and makes to close the door. It turns out the doorman is a fairly talented tai and wind user. The ninja engage him in combat and he is killed by Tiburan and his Executioners Blade. Sasu and his wife soon enter the room from the upper floors and after some talk Sasu attacks Shinkiro. Sasu’s wife stands at the ready to engage Tibs and Orr, but the three never actually fight, instead they decide to watch Shinkiro and Sasu fight. Sasu is a skilled kenjtusu user who makes good use of the swords abilities, but he makes use of no other jutsu. Eventually he is defeated through use of genjutsu and taking one of his hits to deal a serious blow to his arm with a chakra scalpel. Shinkiro acquires the sword he was after and trades it his heart for the swords power. Category:Mission